Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure, for example, relates to wireless communication, and more particularly to techniques for dynamic forbiddance of wireless transmissions by overlapping basic service sets.
Description of Related Art
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content, such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be multiple-access systems capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power).
A wireless network (e.g., a wireless local area network (WLAN), such as a Wi-Fi network conforming to one or more of the IEEE 802.11 family of standards) may include an access point (AP) that may communicate with one or more stations (STAs) or mobile devices. The AP may be coupled to a network, such as the Internet, and may enable a station or mobile device to communicate via the network (or communicate with other devices coupled to the AP in a service set, e.g., a basic service set (BSS) or extended service set (ESS)). A station may communicate with an associated AP bi-directionally. For example, a station may communicate with an associated AP via a downlink (DL) and an uplink (UL). The DL (or forward link) may refer to a communication link carrying transmissions from the AP to the station, and the UL (or reverse link) may refer to a communication link carrying transmissions from the station to the AP.
To enhance communication bandwidth, certain APs or STAs of a first BSS may transmit concurrently with other APs or STAs of another BSS in certain situations. In some cases, the other BSS may be an overlapping BSS (OBSS) with a coverage area that overlaps with a coverage area of the first BSS. Transmissions from an OBSS may interfere with transmissions in a neighboring BSS. Therefore, an AP or STA may scan for OBSSs and may enable or disable a transmission mode (e.g., 40 MHz operation) based at least in part on identifying an OBSS. In some cases, OBSS transmissions may interfere with a transmission of a transmitter in the first BSS. Thus, techniques to reduce such interference may be beneficial for efficient system operation.